ClementJ64
Aloha, everybody! It is I, the Great Clement! ClementJ642, AKA the Great Clement, is a Let's Player from Canada. He often plays video games that he grew up with over his life and wishes to share with the public. There are times he LP's games for other reasons. His LP's mainly contain entries from the Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises as retrospectives for both series. He is also a big fan of Sonic's Dr. Eggman. CatchphrasesCategory:Catchphrases "Welcome back to mega man X6- I hate this game" (At the start of every part in his Mega Man X6 series) "But I digress." (In all of his let's plays) "He shouldn't be a run for your money" (When fighting easy or difficult enemies/bosses) "Mr. X." (Said in his Mega Man 6 LP as a referance to "Mr. F" in Arrested Development) LPs he's done so far Cool World (SNES) Beauty and The Beast: Belle's Quest (Sega Genesis) Home Alone (SNES) Legend Of The Mystical Ninja (SNES) Mega Man: The Wily Wars (Sega Mega Drive) Mega Man 4 (NES) Mega Man 5 (NES) Mega Man 6 (NES) Mega Man 7 (SNES) Mega Man 8 (PS1) Mega Man and Bass (GBA) Mega Man 5 (Game Boy) Mega Man 9 (Xbox 360) Mega Man X (SNES) Mega Man X2 (SNES) Mega Man X3 (SNES) Mega Man Xtreme 2 (GBC) Mega Man X4 (PS1) Mega Man X5 (PS1) Mega Man X6 (PS1) Mega Man Zero (GBA) Mega Man Zero 2 (GBA) Mega Man Zero 3 (GBA) Mega Man (NES) Mega Man 2 (NES) Donkey Kong Country (SNES) Mega Man 3 (NES) 8-bit Mega Man 7 (ROM Hack) Home Alone 2 (SNES) Mega Man Zero 4 (GBA) Sonic The Hedgehog (Sega Genesis) Sonic The Hedgehog (Game Gear) Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Sega Genesis) Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (Game Gear) Sonic CD (Sega CD) Sonic 3 And Knuckles (Sega Genesis) Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (SNES) Mega Man X7 (PS2) Mega Man 10 (Xbox 360) Sonic Chaos (Game Gear) Sonic Spinball (Sega Genesis) Mega Man X8 (PS2) Punch Out (Wii) New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) Sonic Triple Trouble (Game Gear) Knuckles' Chaotix (Sega 32X) Sonic Labirinth (Game Gear) Tails' Adventure (Game Gear) Super Meat Boy (Xbox 360) (Clement gets Drunk) Scott Piligrim vs The World (Xbox 360) Quackshot (Sega Genesis) Sonic 3D Blast (Sega Genesis) Sonic Blast (Game Gear) Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (SNES) X-Files (PS1) Sonic Adventure DX (Gamecube) Sonic Pocket Adventure (Neo Geo Pocket Color) Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (Gamecube) Super Castlevania IV (SNES) Sonic Advance (GBA) Sonic Advance 2 (GBA) Sonic Heroes (Gamecube) Sonic Advance 3 (GBA) Shadow The Hedgehog (Gamecube) Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (SNES) Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie The Game Featuring Ivan Ooze (SNES) Star Fox 64 (N64) Sonic Riders (Gamecube) 8-bit Mega Man 8 (ROM Hack) Mega Man Powered Up (PSP) Sonic Rivals (PSP) Sonic and The Secret Rings (Wii) Mega Man Maverick Hunter X (PSP) Banjo-Kazooie (N64) Sonic Rivals 2 (PSP) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (PS2) Ducktales (NES) Ducktales 2 (NES) Sonic Rush (DS) Sonic Rush Adventure (DS) Sonic Unleashed (Xbox 360/ Wii) Fear Effect (PS1) Mega Man ZX (DS) Sonic and The Black Kight (Wii) Mister Mosquito (PS2) Pac-Man World (PS1) Mega Man Legends (PS1) The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PS1) Mega Man Legends 2 (PS1)